A Timely Correction
by KaiaLuna
Summary: Hermione is lost in time. A story about the ripple effect of one changed fate correcting itself. Something to help me get writing again.


She tried so hard but everyday that ticked away made it worse. She was so very alone here. Slipping out into the dark quiet corridor, she wandered through the castle, ghosts of memories for things yet to exist haunting her. She sat against the wall in the dark library surrounded by books but tonight she didn't pull any of the giant tombs into her lap to read by wand light. Instead she leaned her head back and closed her eyes letting the tears fall in hot streams down her cheeks.

A chair scuffing the floor had her jumping in surprise, her wand already at the ready and pointed to… "James?"

He nodded, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "What are you doing in the library?" Never mind it was well after curfew, James was never in the library, despite their good grades the boys seemed allergic to the place. It was where she came to hide, only fearing seeing Lily or Remus amongst the stacks but both left her alone, Sirius and James were still too curious.

He shrugged, "Saw you leave. I was worried."

He looked so much like Harry just then it brought a fresh wave of tears forth. He seemed to hesitate and then came to sit beside her. "I know you don't like me much." He snorted, "You and Lily are the only ones who seemed to dislike Sirius and I on sight."

"I don't dislike you James." She whispered.

"No?" He sounded surprised. She shook her head. "I might be a bit of a prat sometimes, goofing off and pulling pranks but I can keep a secret and I'm a pretty good listener," He grinned, "Not as good as Moony but" he shrugged, "I'm here, if you wanted someone to talk to."

"I'm alright, honest."

"Homesick?" He pressed. She nodded biting her lip. "I know it sucks transferring your last year and since that like never happens and because I'm not as daft or blind as people think, I've seen the pain in your eyes and I'm guessing its because of something pretty bad." She closed her eyes and nodded. "It might be easier if you maybe had a friend though to talk to."

"I…" What could she say.

"My parents died." He whispered. "My father is, was, an auror, he died on a mission last summer."

"I'm so sorry." She breathed.

He nodded, "I miss him but, you know, I know he sort of wanted it and he's at peace now, with my mom."

"Your mom?"

He nodded again, "She was really sick last year, she died just after term ended and dad, well, she was his everything you know. He tried to be strong for me and Sirius but he knew we at least had each other and he missed her so much." His voice was low and full of painful emotion, "I think he wasn't as careful as he should have been."

"Oh James." She leaned her head on his shoulder, sobbing now for his pain and not her own.

"Please don't be sad." He wrapped an arm around her, "I only meant, I know, how much it hurts to lose people and well I have Sirius and my friends and my life to get me through and you, well you've lost everything coming here and you never get any mail, I guess, I sort of thought maybe you knew what it was to lose them and I thought, well it might help to know you aren't as alone as you feel."

She nodded and sniffled, "Thank you James."

They sat in silence for a while and then she felt the arm around her tighten in a half hug, "Let's get back up to Gryffindor huh? We'll get some rest and things will be better in the morning."

"Will they?"

He shrugged, "Some mornings yes, some no but." He shrugged and stood, pulling her to her feet. "I am determined now."

"Determined?"

"To make you a home here." He winked and took her arm, linking it with his.

She smiled softly at him and let him lead her back through the dark corridors and up to the tower. At the foot of the girls dormitory stairs he hugged her.

"Sleep." He whispered and then nudged her to go up.

In the morning, Hermione found James waiting for her.

"What are you doing up?" She frowned at the boy, he was never up this early.

"Waiting for you." He grinned. "Come on then."

They went down to breakfast, James talking animatedly to her all the way.

She was unable to keep her distance after that.

He was tenacious. Whenever she'd start to push him away he'd stubbornly glare at her and then pester her until she gave in and spent time with him. Even when it meant he dragged her onto a broom to go flying.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, as she often did, "James?"

"Yeah?"

"Why haven't you been flirting with Lily?"

He blushed and shrugged, "Given up I guess."

"I think she's jealous."

"What?"

Hermione shrugged, "She's always perfectly nice to me but a little, cool, I suppose and I see her looking over at us, at you, often."

He shook his head, "I've been trying to get Lily Evans to go out with me forever. You know how mad about her I am Mia. She just, doesn't like me."

She sighed, "I think she just didn't admit it and now you aren't paying as much attention to her, she doesn't like it."

"So when I was after her she turned me down and called me a prat for not leaving her alone and now I've backed off she's upset I stopped asking her out?" Hermione nodded with a small smile, "Women!" He huffed.

"You could always ask her out again." Hermione suggested.

James snorted, "She'll just turn me down again."

"It hurts more than you let on doesn't it?"

He shrugged, "Not always but yeah, I guess, I just." He ran his hand through his hair in agitation, "I've been in love with her forever and everything I do is just, wrong to her and now Sirius is being weird and Remus wont talk about it and I feel like the only thing sane in my life is you."

"What's going on with Sirius?"

"Hell if I know." He grumbled. "Git wont talk to me."

"Maybe you should go spend time with them, you've been neglecting all of them, not just Lily."

He shrugged, "You always disappear when I hang out with them."

Hermione sighed, it was bad enough the friendship she'd built with James, she couldn't face one with Sirius and Remus or Lily, knowing all that she knew about the future. "You can't neglect your friends for me James."

"Then come spend time with them too." She shook her head. "Please?"

"Alright." She sighed, seeing the emotions swirling in his eyes, he missed his friends and whatever was upsetting Sirius had been bothering James for weeks.

They made their way from the library up to the common room to find the Marauders all by the fire. Lily, studying at a table with Alice, looked up to see who came in and then quickly averted her gaze. Not quickly enough for Hermione to miss and she nudged James with her elbow nodding in the red heads direction.

James rolled his eyes and tugged her over to his friends. "What's up mates?"

"Potions." Peter said making a face.

"We're studying for the midterm." Remus smiled at them, his eyes darting tentatively to the pretty brunette. "Want to join?"

"Eh." James shrugged. "Mia's been helping me study so I'm pretty sure I've got it down but I guess a bit more wont hurt."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You were doodling not studying and you haven't even started on tomorrow's work which will be included in Friday's exam."

James rolled his eyes, "I was paying attention too."

Mia snorted and sat down on the vacant couch, "What's the difference between the potions Amortentia and Eros Orexis?"

He rolled his eyes, "Amortentia is the most powerful love potion there is causing a powerful infatuation and obsession."

She smirked, "Eros Orexis on the other hand?"

"Is not as powerful."

She snorted and Remus chuckled.

"Eros Orexis isn't a love potion James and it is both as powerful and as dangerous." Hermione told him rolling her eyes.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Eros is love." Peter argued scanning his notes.

"Eros is sexual desire." Hermione corrected. "Orexis means appetite or desire."

"So it's a lust potion?" James asked.

Hermione nodded, "Basically but it's not designed for one person like Amortentia, the victim doesn't have to even like the person but the potion will cause such a strong physical need that their mind will be overrun by their body's needs."

"So the person would know they didn't like the person still?" Peter questioned still looking through his notes.

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "Hence the difference between it being a lust potion and not a love potion."

"I'd remember learning about lust potions in class." James huffed.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It was in the reading."

James snorted, "I'd remember the heading then."

"Under Love Potions and the Temporary Control Loss of Body and Mind." Remus spoke up, "it was in the readings for last class when we brewed Cupids Kiss."

James rolled his eyes, "Go figure there's something as interesting as lust potions under the same heading as something as silly as Cupid's Kiss."

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes, "Cupid's Kiss is weak and often funny but it is still taking advantage of a person and causing them harm."

"Its embarrassing is all." Peter said, flushing at the reminder he'd been given a drop by his friends and complimented a horrified looking classmate, loudly in front of the class, and asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to James, "If you missed something as obviously fascinating to you as a lust potion don't you think you might have missed other things as well?"

"Alright, alright." He tossed up his hands grinning, "I said we'd all study together."

She shook her head, "You study with the boys, I'm going to the library to finish my Charms work.

James glared at her, "You just came back from the library."

She shrugged and fluttered her lashes at him, "Didn't want you to have to walk all the way here alone."

He laughed and tossed a pillow at her but when she shook her head, chuckling and went to get up, he grabbed her wrist and tugged her back down.

"Please?" He asked again.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "One of these days I'm going to be able to say no to that look."

"Not today though." He grinned at her.

She snorted but agreed, "Fine, potions it is."

"Sirius?" Peter called, bringing Hermione's attention to the angry looking Black as he shoved his things into a satchel.

"Shove off." He snapped.

"Pads?" James frowned at him in concern.

Sirius sent him a glare and then looked away, "I'm going for a walk."

They watched him go and Hermione gave James a shove.

"What?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes and mouthed, "Go."

He hesitated but knew she was right; whatever was off with Sirius the last couple weeks, his friend obviously needed him.

Hermione turned back to Remus and Peter.

Remus was shaking his head at the portrait hole, "You know what's upsetting Sirius." Hermione realized watching him closely.

Remus shrugged, "He'll be fine."

"So you and James?" Peter said sitting up on his knees.

"Excuse me?" She tried to keep the animosity out of her voice but it still came out a bit of a hiss.

Peter blushed and shifted, "Its all over school."

"What is?" She asked truly shocked.

"You and James being together." Remus clarified.

"Oh." She blushed, "We're just friends."

Peter gave her a skeptical look; "We've barely seen him in weeks. He's even stopped getting after Evans and he's been after her for years. Plus he skipped out the last full"

Remus sent him a glare cutting him off before turning to Hermione, "It's none of our business."

She shook her head, blushing "Honest though, James and I are just friends."

Remus just gave a slight nod and turned back to his books, the three of them studying in quiet only broken by Peters occasional question.

"Wait up Padfoot!" James called following his best mate outside.

"What's up Prongs?" Sirius tried to grin at his best friend.

"That's what I want to know." James told him, arms crossed, not buying the laid back mask, he knew Sirius to well.

"Meaning?" Sirius lifted an eyebrow.

"You've been off for weeks now Padfoot, what's going on with you?"

"Me?" Sirius snorted, "You've been of with Hermione, Prongsy how would you know if I'd been off or not?"

James gave a slow nod, "I've been a bit distant I know but Mia needed a friend and that doesn't mean I haven't noticed you've been avoiding me."

"Just giving you and your girlfriend space." He shrugged. "Finally over Evans I guess. About time really though this one doesn't seem to like us much more than her and at least you never changed for it."

"What are you talking about? I haven't changed and you know I'm in love with Lily, have been for years."

"So what? You're stringing her along then?" Sirius growled at him, anger filling his dark eyes.

"What? Who?"

"Hermione!" Sirius shouted.

"Mia?" James shook his head, "What has she got to do with Evans?"

"You're stringing her along because Evans wont go out with you!" Sirius accused him.

"Are you mad?" James questioned, "What's wro…" He closed his mouth sudden realization hitting him, "You like Mia!" He accused. Sirius glared at him and James laughed.

"Shove off Potter!" Sirius growled shoving his friend.

"Sirius wait." James got out through his chuckles, "Padfoot!" He called again to his friends retreating back. Seeing the stiff set in his shoulders, James controlled his mirth. "Damn it Black I said wait!"

Sirius turned glaring at him, "What?"

"I'm not stringing her along and she's not my girlfriend." James huffed at him, jogging the few feet to where his friend now stood. "I think it's great if you like her. Honest. It's…" James grinned, "Perfect. She's great." He shook his head, "Bit serious mind you and always following the rules but she can have fun too." He laughed, "Doubly perfect to, both of us falling for girls who want nothing to do with us." He frowned, "Mia doesn't really want anything to do with anyone though."

"Why?" Sirius asked, his heart beating rapidly while his mind spun this new information around in his head again and again, James wasn't with Mia, James still loved Lily, Mia and James were just friends.

James shrugged, "She doesn't talk to much about before she came and I can't really say about what she has." He grinned, "If anyone can charm her into letting someone in it will be you Pads."

Sirius shrugged, "She ignores me." He sighed, "Brushes me off if I do talk to her."

James slung his arm around his best mates shoulder, "Welcome to my world Padfoot my friend."

Sirius barked a laugh and for the first time in weeks things felt right between the two boys.

As they headed back to the castle, plotting how to get their girls, Sirius felt hope coil in his gut.

"Padfoot?"

"Prongs?" He frowned at his friend's concerned expression.

"Why didn't you just tell me you liked her?"

Sirius shook his head; "At first because I was nervous and then because I thought you were with her and I'd never go after your girl."

James shook his head, "I'd never want a girl to come between us either Sirius but I'd want you to be honest with me."

Sirius nodded, "I've never liked a girl before."

"I know." James laughed.

"Do you think she likes you?" Sirius asked nervously.

James shook his head; "She's encouraging me to give another go for Evans. Thinks Evans might be upset I stopped paying her as much attention."

"Jealous." Sirius nodded.

"Were you?" James asked quietly.

Sirius sighed and nodded in answer.

"Should have asked me about it Padfoot or at least known if I'd moved on from Lily and gotten myself a girlfriend I'd have told you about it."

"Figured she just didn't like us." He shrugged.

"Really?"

"Remus thinks it's why you don't spend as much time with us." He explained with a shrug, "Why you missed the last full moon."

James blushed, "Mia was having a bad night." He remembered her crying in his arms as he looked out at the moon a few nights before and silently asked Remus to forgive his absence. "I'm sorry Padfoot." The boys had never brought it up but he should have apologized to Remus and he shouldn't have been ignoring his friends.

"Come on." Sirius tugged his friend's arm.

They hurried back to the common room and James was surprised to see Mia still sitting with Remus and Peter.

Peter was on the floor writing on parchment and to his surprise Mia and Remus were sitting on the couch, talking.

As they stepped closer his gut clenched at the topic.

"The dangers posed by the werewolf…" He heard buzzing in his ears as he and Sirius got closer.

"Can't be negated." Remus argued cutting her off.

"I didn't say they could be, I only said that with the effects of the potion a werewolf would be _less_ of a threat to others and would be in much less danger from itself if it weren't locked in a cage."

Huh? James felt the dull roar in his ears subside. She was defending _werewolf rights_ against Remus, his _werewolf_ friend?

"Still a threat to people though." Remus countered.

"What are you two arguing about?" Sirius, obviously as confused as James felt, asked them, frowning a little at Remus.

"The new wolfsbane potion." Hermione and Remus answered.

"It's not been properly tested." Remus informed them.

"Its been proven that under the effects a werewolf _does_ retain his human mind."

"He's still a werewolf." Remus protested.

"So?" She demanded.

"So if you were sitting across from a werewolf you wouldn't care?" James asked earning a glare from Remus.

"No." She huffed.

"You'd care if it were the full moon." Peter spoke up.

Hermione snorted, "Only if I were dumb or reckless enough to be running around outside with him."

"Which you are saying would be ok if the wolf had taken wolfsbane." Remus countered.

"Not ok, still reckless but yes it would greatly reduce the risk of getting eaten _and_ my point was that it is safer for the _werewolf_."

"Nobody cares about the werewolf." Remus told her. If she didn't know he was one, the prejudice of the statement would have infuriated her, ok it still infuriated her.

"I do!"

"In theory." Remus argued.

"Listen up Remus Lupin," she hissed at him, "I happen to have," her face fell a moment but she swallowed the lump and corrected herself "had a very good friend, who was not only one of the _best_ men I knew but also _happened_ to be a werewolf so it is more than _theory_ and I don't care how many _idiots _out there are prejudiced, werewolves are people and they deserve the same rights as the rest of us and _no_ wolfsbane _isn't_ a cure but if it can help ease a little of what they go through every month than it _is_ something the ministry _should_ be helping to finish develop and furthermore it should be made available to every werewolf that wants it!" With that she flounced up off the couch in a huff and stormed to her dormitory steps leaving Remus in a shocked stupor.

Hermione didn't care that it was Remus himself who had been suggesting searching for a cure for werewolves, and thus himself, was pointless and it was not only popular opinion they ought to be caged but maybe the safest option. Safest. She growled to herself. She'd seen him after a night locked up, tearing at himself when he couldn't get out to hunt the prey he smelled. No one got away with putting down her favorite professor because of his curse, or suggesting that he was any less of a man and she'd be damned if she cared it was him who was doing it.

She dropped onto her bed and sighed. Her first real conversation with Remus and it had turned into an argument but it made her ache to reach out for his friendship. She had James though and that was hard enough, getting close to the others knowing all that she knew about their future suffering would be too much. She couldn't risk the timeline. Curling onto her side, Hermione cried herself to sleep.

The next morning at breakfast she found herself joined not just by James but the other Marauders as well.

She gave them all a tight smile and rolled her eyes at James as he moaned into his first cup of coffee. That boy was not a morning person.

It wasn't until lunchtime, walking with Remus from Ancient Runes that he quietly whispered to her, "Do you really have a friend that's a werewolf."

She gave a tight nod, "I did." She corrected, fighting back the pain.

"Not anymore?"

She shook her head, "He and his wife died."

"I'm sorry." Hermione gave a curt nod, "Was she a werewolf?"

"No." He nodded again and they walked the rest of the way to the dining room in silence. A tentative friendship had begun between them after that and Remus sat beside her in class now, making a point of it in the ones they shared that James and the other Marauders weren't in. They all also sat wherever she was at the table, elbowing in if there wasn't room and studying with her in the common room. Insistent on making her be their friend and really it was hard not be, she'd already cared deeply for Sirius and Remus once before and their younger selves were hard not to care for or even to ignore and they weren't letting her avoid them anymore.

A few days later, James came in to breakfast, grinning like a madman, "This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

"Why?" Remus asked as Sirius slid into a seat beside him shaking his head but also grinning at James.

"LILY EVANS AGREED TO GO OUT WITH ME!" James shouted so the whole hall turned to look at him.

Lily, just entering the room, blushed bright red.

Hermione chuckled at him and turned back to her plate, "If you embarrass her enough she might take it back and hide from you under her bed."

James shook his head dropping down next to her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and tugged her to him, noisily kissing her cheek, "You are the bestest most amazing friend a guy could have."

"HEY!" Sirius shouted.

"You too mate but Lily wouldn't get jealous and see she really did like me because of _you._"

Hermione shook her head chuckling, "Poor woman, doesn't know what she's getting into with you, she was better off thinking you were a prat."

"Hey!" James protested.

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed, "So you decided I was right and asked her out again huh?"

James grinned, "Well you are my most brilliant friend."

"Hey!" Sirius protested again. "Now you're insulting me _and_ Remus."

James shook his head laughing, "This day needs a prank." He declared.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'll leave the four of you to your _amazing_ and _brilliant_ plots." She sent a glare at James, "_Try_ not to do anything _too_ bad and get yourself detention or you'll miss your date altogether."

He rolled his eyes, "The date is tomorrow." He grinned. "Plus its break, the professors _expect_ us to do _something_ against the rules _especially_ on the first day of break."

She shook her head with a chuckle. "I'm going to the library."

"But finals are over!" James protested.

"Exactly." She told him, "It will be nice and quiet so I can read."

"We're playing quidditch later, after everyone leaves for the holiday."

"I don't play quidditch."

"Then come watch."

"It's cold."

"That's what warming spells are for."

"You're just going to find me and drag me out later aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes, "After lunch?"

James grinned and nodded, "See you later Mia."

She was sitting in the library a large tomb resting on her knees when she heard a throat cleared.

"Lily?" She asked smiling up at the beautiful redhead.

"I, um, well." Lily blushed.

"Is everything ok?" Hermione asked her quietly.

"I, well, uh, you heard, I mean _everyone_ heard." She blushed.

"You mean James?" Hermione shook her head with a laugh. "He was a bit excited."

"I just, well, he said, but that doesn't mean, and I, um, well you two…"

Hermione smiled at her, "James and I are just good friends Lily. He's mad about you, really, always has been from what I can tell."

Lily blushed again, "Really?" Hermione nodded. "So you aren't upset then?"

"No, I'm happy for him, for you, you'll be great together."

"Thanks." Lily grinned at her. Silence fell and Lily shifted her feet not wanting to bother the solitary girl but still curious about her, everyone was curious about her, she was incredibly smart but very reserved, only James had been able to befriend the girl, though others had tried. She'd been polite but distant to everyone else, declining offers to anything social. "What are you reading?"

"Magical Accidents and Mysterious Maladies."

"Are you interested in becoming a Healer?"

Hermione tilted her head in thought, "I hadn't honestly decided what I was interested in becoming."

"Really?"

Hermione shrugged, "I'm very passionate about any kind of learning and books, also equal rights between species in the Wizarding world and anything to do with…" Her voice trailed off.

"What?" Lily pressed gently.

Hermione blushed, "Well, I've never really told anyone but I was always very interested in puzzles."

"Puzzles?"

Hermione nodded, "Not like puzzle books but following clues and researching them like how various runes fit together to create a ward and then using that to fit them together to create a new ward or to take down the original ward. Its challenging and fascinating and I love to research but also to go out and see my work done, not just sit behind a desk so I sort of thought I might, well, I might like to be a curse breaker." Hermione waiting for the other witch to laugh.

Lily smiled at her instead, "That's wonderful, I'd bet you'd make a great curse breaker."

"Really?" Hermione questioned startled.

Lily nodded, "You're brilliant in classes and not just the textbook stuff but putting things together and solving problems, you always ask the best questions."

"Thanks." Hermione smiled at her. "Most people think I should go to work in the ministry and read giant tombs all day." Hermione chuckled, "I _do_ like to read giant tombs. I like learning."

"Me too." Lily shrugged, "I still wouldn't want to be locked up in a ministry office researching all day."

"What do you want to do?"

Lily blushed, "I think I want to be a MediWitch."

"Really? That's wonderful Lily."

She blushed again, "I never told anyone that."

"Why?"

She shrugged, "People think I should be a Healer if in the Medical field or something else grand. I just want a simple life though, not spending every day all day working in a hospital. I'd take care of small wounds, illnesses, birthing, providing simple potions or casting a few charms for local witches and wizards and just raise my family."

"I think it's wonderful if you want to be a MediWitch." Hermione smiled at her, "Goodness knows James will need patching up often enough."

Lily chuckled blushing brilliantly she nodded, "He and the Marauders get in enough scrapes don't they?"

Hermione nodded in agreement.

A little while later, their chatter was interrupted by a shout, "MIA!"

"Oh crap." Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes, "I'm late. He's definitely going to make me get on the ruddy thing now and not just sit watching."

"Huh?" Lily frowned at her as Hermione muttered and began packing up.

"Your new boyfriend is a bully." Hermione groaned, "A broom wielding persistent stubborn git." Hermione shook her head and sighed at the other girl's shocked expression. "I'm late meeting him at the Quidditch pitch and he's going to make me get on a broom. I hate flying."

Lily had blushed and her stomach fluttered with butterflies at the word boyfriend but her gut had tightened on the word bully. At this explanation she laughed, "So tell him no."

Hermione sighed, "If the years of him harassing you for a date didn't send the message, let me inform you, James Potter is persistent and while you were immune for a while he is also very persuasive." Hermione chuckled, "Come on, let's save him from Madam Pince or he'll try to insist I need to learn Quidditch next."

Hermione ushered the girl to the front of the library where James and Sirius were getting lectured by the librarian, after many apologies and charming smiles from the boys the four students hurriedly exiting.

"Coming to play Quidditch Lily?"

"Sure." She grinned, blushing at James. "But only if you don't try to make Hermione play."

James laughed shaking his head, he was beyond pleased to see the two women had been spending time together, as far as he knew girls needed female friends, it was strange Hermione didn't have anyone to talk to and now he'd have more of a reason to push her to hang around with others more and thus with Sirius, so Lily wasn't the only girl.

"Alright Evans. Mia doesn't have to play." He turned with a mischievous smile, "You'll come for a little fly though right Mia?"

"No." She huffed.

"Come on, it will be fun, I promise."

"The last time you said that I ended up in a big pile of snow!"

"That's because I was trying to teach _you_ to fly, which I've almost decided is impossible."

"Almost?" Hermione snorted. "Just give it up and let me read in peace."

"Nah." He shook his head and laughed, "I've come to the conclusion you just need to fly more to get comfortable with it."

Hermione snorted, "Comfortable? Hovering above the ground on something meant to clean the floor and not hold a human body let alone jet one around the sky?"

James rolled his eyes, "Yes, comfortable."

"I don't think so."

"You'll like it when you get really flying."

"I've been really flying, I don't like it, not on a broom or a Thestral or anything else that puts me thirty feet off the ground with nothing solid under my feet."

James pouted at her, "Just give it a chance."

"I did and last time I ended up on a broom that thought it was a bronco and got dropped in a snow drift!"

"That was the broom. The school brooms are terrible. Today you'll be on a really good one."

"Right." She snorted.

At this point they had reached the great hall. "Mia?" James pouted at her again, "Just come flying with us for a little bit, I really want you to see this place."

"What place?"

"Its not far." He held up his hands, "And its Break so we are allowed to leave school grounds."

"Can't you just take Lily?"

James grinned, "I was hoping to but I want you to come too…." He paused and then pulled out his secret weapon, "Please Mia."

She huffed and threw up her hands, "Fine but if I fall off before we get in the air you can't laugh and you have to leave me alone to go back to the library and if I fall off in the air and get hurt you can't ever ask me to fly again!"

"Deal." He smirked, "Let's go." He pushed open the great doors and jumped onto his broom, pushing off into the sky, Sirius hot on his heals. Lily laughed at him and Sirius zooming around the sky together.

"Think he forgot about me?" Hermione asked her hopefully as James and Sirius sped back to the earth.

"Nope, sorry." Lily laughed.

"So what non-wild broom is it I'm supposed to be riding?" Hermione asked James skeptically.

"Mine." Sirius told her dropping to the ground.

"Yours?"

"Yup." Sirius nodded, holding out his hand.

James laughed, "I told you, I'm not going to try and make you learn to fly until you're comfortable. Besides those old school brooms wont make the trip and we can't take them off school property if they could."

"Why doesn't she fly with you then?" Lily asked.

He held his hand to his chest, "I'm a one witch wizard my dear." Then he shook his head, "It took me _years_ for a date. No way I'm mucking it up by sharing my broom with anyone but you Evans." With a laugh he launched, "Besides, I don't trust that git not to try to steal you from me." She blushed as he held his hand out to her. Shrugging at Hermione and still blushing Lily climbed on the back of his broom.

"Come on. I'm a better flier than he is anyways." Sirius held out his hand and Hermione hesitated, "I promise I'll not go to fast."

She nodded and stepped towards him, settling behind him on the broom. She was surprised when he didn't kick straight off like James had or Harry and Ron would. "Ready?" He questioned after she'd stopped fidgeting.

"I suppose." She sighed.

He kicked off and again she was surprised how slow and steadily he lifted the broom into the air instead of speeding off after James like she'd expect. Her arms still tightened reflexively against him but her heart didn't drop out her stomach like it normally might.

"You ok?" He asked as they continued to climb.

She nodded against his back, "Yes. I'm fine, you can go." She squeezed her eyes tight and waited for the speed but she felt the broom stop and hover. "Sirius?"

"I'm not going to let you fall." He told her gently.

"I know." She assured him.

"Are your eyes closed?"

She bit back a smile, "Maybe."

"Open them."

"But?"

"Just for a minute."

She sighed and opened her eyes, gasping as she saw the snow covered world in front of her, they were over the black lake, which was frozen and the castle looked, well even more beautiful an awe-inspiring than ever. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

"Yeah." He agreed. After another moment he chuckled, "You can close your eyes now if you want. I'm going to start moving again."

Her arms tightened and she hid her face in his back, breathing in his clean scent. A little while later he broke the silence again, "I'm going to go down now." Her arms, which had slightly loosened their grip tightened again at his words, "We're going to go nice and slow." He assured her.

She felt the broom dip only slightly and he was circling around in a large loop. Finally she felt his feet halting them on the ground and she sighed, letting her own feet return to solid ground.

"You made it!" James shouted. "Thought you'd talked your way out of coming after I left you alone."

"We were right behind you." Hermione huffed climbing off the broom.

"Hah!" He shouted, "Half an hour behind us you mean."

"Half an hour?"

James nodded, "It only takes twenty minutes to fly here."

"I'm sorry Sirius, were you going that slow?"

He shook his head, "Nah, just didn't race the git."

"You were going kind of fast James." Lily told him smiling gently at Hermione.

"We also stopped on the lake a good ten minutes." He reminded her with a wink.

"Right." She blushed. It had been nice of him to stop and share that with her and it had made her relax a little. Actually the whole flight had been, almost, enjoyable. She certainly couldn't complain about leaning against his muscular back and breathing in his smooth clean scent for an hour and she'd felt, secure, knowing he wouldn't let anything happen, trusting him instead of the broom to keep her in the air.

"Come on." Lily urged them over to the woods and Hermione gasped at the frozen waterfall. It was beautiful. Behind the frozen water was a small cave and the light shining through the ice gave it a mysterious and beautiful glow.

James had brought hot chocolate and the four sat on conjured couches and drank the warm chocolatey drink.

"Where's Remus?" Hermione asked, chocolate always making her think of her friend.

"He changed his mind about going home for break and left with Peter." James told her with a shrug.

"So it's just the six of us left in Gryffindor." Hermione noted.

"Six?" Sirius asked.

"Two lower years are staying to, fifth year girls." Lily told him.

"Right." James nodded.

"Well, Happy Yule Break!" Lily held up her mug.

They laughed, "Two weeks of freedom!" James clinked his mug with hers.

Hermione feeling relaxed and happy raised her glass as well, "To new friendships."

"And new couples." Sirius agreed, adding his mug to the other three and making Hermione shiver at his nearness.

"Yeah." James grinned, kissing Lily's cheek.

They finished their hot chocolate and sat back, chatting comfortably in the magically heated room.

Finally, the boys gathered everything up and led the way back to the brooms, "Quidditch will have to wait until tomorrow, it will be dark when we get back." Lily noted for the first time how long they'd sat talking in the cave.

"We'll have lots of time for Quidditch." Sirius told her.

"Time to come back here too." James suggested.

"I'd like that." Lily blushed.

"It is beautiful here." Hermione agreed thinking the new couple could have some alone time here.

"Glad you like it." Sirius told her, holding out his hand for her to get on the broom.

"Sirius is the one found it." James told them, "Git only just shared it with me."

Sirius shrugged, "It was my retreat."

"Oh Sirius, you didn't have to give up your private place." Lily gasped.

"Nah, just don't go inviting half the castle, we'll keep in between the four of us yeah?" He winked.

"Sure mate." James agreed. "Now its all our special place."

"Exactly." Sirius agreed. "Ready?" He asked Hermione.

She buried her head in his back and squeezed her arms nodding.

Sirius chuckled and pushed off nice and slow. Hermione opened her eyes as she felt wind rush past and heard Lily squeal, James was speeding straight up and turning the broom, making her laugh.

"See you at supper!" James shouted blurring past them again before aiming his broom in the direction of Hogwarts.

Hermione didn't close her eyes again as Sirius evened out the broom and began to slowly fly over the trees.

"It's really beautiful Sirius, thank you for bringing us all."

"I'm glad you like it. I found it in fifth year when I took off for a fly and to clear my head."

"Look." She grinned seeing a unicorn through the trees.

"Your eyes are open." He laughed. She nodded against his back, "Getting more comfortable flying?"

"No, but I trust you not to let me fall even if I don't trust the broom."

Sirius felt his heart swell, she trusted him. She sighed and he felt her lean even more into his back though her arms loosened just a little so he knew it wasn't in fear.

"I find it peaceful up here." He told her, "Flying has always been freedom to me. I can race out my anger or frustration or just glide along and let all my cares fall behind me."

"I can almost see that." She agreed. "I'm more the distract myself from what's bothering me with studies or books."

"Is something bothering you now?"

"No." She admitted, "Nothing could bother me just now."

It grew dark as they flew and Hermione gasped when the castle came into view lit up by candles and torches that reflected off the snow.

"Summer is my favorite season but winter at Hogwarts is the most beautiful."

She nodded in agreement as he again stopped to hover over the black lack for a few minutes.

"Sirius?" She whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for taking me flying today."

"Anytime Mia."

He felt her arms tighten as though to hug him and lifted a hand off the broom to wrap around her arms at his waist and hug her back.

"I'm going to go down now, dinner will have started without us."

"OK." She murmured. He nudged the broom forward and then felt it dip. Again he circled as he went down so it was a slow and easy decent for her.

Helping her off, he kept her hand as he led her into the Great Hall. A fact Hermione hadn't noticed until they walked in and felt eyes on them and their linked hands. Sirius ignored them and tugged her over to James and Lily.

Later, in bed, Hermione lay thinking about Sirius. She had let James in and today she's opened to both Lily and Sirius. She had cared for Sirius before so it was only to easy to become attached but her quick bonding with Lily was a little surprising. It was everything she hadn't wanted but after being alone for so long and to have no hope of going home and then to have James stubbornly refuse to not be her friend.

She sighed and rolled over as Sirius came to mind again, he'd been so sweet to her. When he wasn't playing the charming incorrigible flirt, he was laid back and sweet and funny, underneath his thin veneer of playboy prankster he was a caring, thoughtful and genuine guy. Oh crap. She groaned, was she crushing on Sirius Black? Ok so he was handsome, even as a much older man he'd been dangerously attractive and he was sweet and funny and… oh no, she _liked_ him. She liked the Gryffindor playboy who had a different flirtation every week and never _dated_ anyone. She groaned, this would end in tears, she knew it, she'd pine over him and he'd probably find out and laugh at her, the bushy-haired bookworm with a hopeless crush. Hopeless… she remembered, of course it was hopeless, Sirius Black wasn't just _the_ Gryffindor bachelor, he was _Sirius Black_, Harry's godfather, twenty years older than her and… she fought tears as the thought filled her mind with images of the last time she'd seen him… dead. Sirius Black had been hit with a curse and sent falling through the veil. He was dead. Just like James and Lily and Remus. All of them.

Hermione cried herself to sleep.

"Mia?" Lily shook her gently, her voice soothing.

"Lily?" She rasped, sitting up in bed.

"Are you alright?" Lily sat on the edge of her bed, "You weren't at breakfast, we were worried."

"Time is it?"

"Ten." Hermione _never_ slept until ten, not unless she was ill. "Mia?"

"I'm not feeling well." Hermione told her, it wasn't exactly a lie. She felt terrible and staring at the witch, knowing how well she liked her and how in three years time she'd be dead, was making it worse.

Lily nodded, "Rest ok. I'll bring you some tea."

Hermione nodded and sank back into her bed, waiting until she was sure Lily had gone before succumbing to more tears.

When next she woke there was tea steaming on the nightstand and a note from Lily.

_The boys feel terrible you got sick, being out in the cold yesterday. I'm not sure who feels worse, James for making you go or Sirius for flying slow and keeping you out so much longer. They both say feel better. If you need anything let me know. I didn't want to wake you. Enjoy the tea, it should help make you feel better, its one of my own creations._

Hermione tucked the note away and curled back up in a ball. She knew if she didn't go down by tomorrow James would come up to check on her himself and Lily would insist on her seeing Madam Pomfrey but she wasn't sure she could face them, she hadn't been sure how she could ever face Harry if she got back and now she wasn't sure she could face herself in the mirror knowing all that she knew and just letting them all die, she'd tried so hard not to let them in, to not get attached but in one day she'd grown a crush on Sirius and made a good friend of Lily. That was a lie really, she'd admired Lily since she arrived and Sirius, well she'd had a school girl crush on his older self but it was more, she'd always cared for him and Remus, loved them and the months with James had made him almost as close to her as his son.

Hermione closed her eyes when Lily came to check on her next, lying in her bed until the girl left and then she snuck off to find the Headmaster.

"Miss Granger." He greeted her warmly.

She shook her head, "I can't do this." She bit back tears.

He nodded his expression comforting, "I understand it must be difficult to be so displaced in time."

She shook her head, "You don't understand sir." She whispered brokenly, "I know them or of them, so many of them and how they" she choked on the words, "how they die." She began to sob, "How do I sit back and do nothing?"

She didn't see him move but felt him sit on the couch next to her and then she felt him hug her. He smelled like peppermint and parchment, it was comforting as she sobbed into his long white beard.

"Changing the timeline is very dangerous." He told her after a moment.

She nodded, "I know."

"I'm not sure you do." He told her sitting back and getting up.

"Professor." She began but he sent her a small smile and shake of his head.

"I've discovered a few things since you arrived in August."

"What things?"

"I've recently confirmed them and am still looking into details, I'd hoped to discuss it with you after that but clearly now is the time."

"Sir?"

He opened his desk drawer. "It is very dangerous to meddle with time." She nodded, "Messing with the timeline, both past and future, can cause untold problems."

Hermione nodded again, "Yes sir. I know and I"

His lifted hand cut her off, "You don't." He soothed the correction with a gentle smile, "I'm sure you comprehend the dangers, you being such a bright witch." She blushed at the compliment, "However you do not understand the circumstance or know the issue at present."

"Sir?"

"What year were you born Miss Granger?"

"1979 sir."

He shook his head, "No Miss Granger, I'm afraid that is not correct."

"Sir?"

"You were born on the 19 of September in 1960."

"Sir?" She frowned at him. "I assure you, I'm not lying, I am from the future."

"Oh I believe you Miss Granger, you very well have come from the future as eighteen years ago, you were sent there."

"What!" She couldn't make sense of what he was talking about.

"Eighteen years ago, an infant girl, Hermione Cassidy, was sent into the future. You were that girl."

Hermione shook her head, "but, what? How?"

"Through the use of very powerful and dangerous magic. The magic was used in desperation, an attempt to protect you but the future you were a part of resulted because the timeline changed, people you were meant to meet, never met you, the ripples of a persons life reach out and touch thousands. The future you come from is the result of time being messed with, your place, is and always has been, here. I'm afraid to tell you, that without dire consequences, I cannot send you back to the time you are accustomed, it is not your time." He said softly "and while you love many of those people, that future is not meant to exist."

"So I can change things?" She almost dared to hope even as her heart ached at never returning to Harry and Ron.

Dumbledore nodded, "I suppose it can be seen that way yes as nothing you remember has happened though if its meant to, some events may still occur. It could also be very dangerous to tell anyone of this for fear of what knowledge they might gain thus changing things from the path they are meant to follow.

Hermione nodded in understanding, "I wont tell anyone."

He smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling though his expression sad, "I am sorry for your loss Miss Granger."

"Why was I sent?" She thought to ask as she went to stand.

"Your mother cast a spell to send you somewhere safe during an attack."

"Did he kill her?"

"Yes, she killed your mother."

"Why?"

"Her husband had fallen in love with the younger witch and though already married, he was with her, conceiving you. His wife was mad with jealousy, not just in his loving the younger witch but in their having you while she was unable to conceive herself."

"My father?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "He was very much in love with your mother Miss Granger."

"He went after his wife didn't he?"

"Yes, I'm afraid he did."

"She killed him?"

"He killed her actually."

"He…"

Dumbledore nodded, "He spent several years in Azkaban where he also died several years ago."

Hermione nodded numbly, her heart aching for the parents she would never know and for the Granger's who'd adopted her and loved her as their own but who she'd sent off with no memory of her so they'd be safe.

"Your uncle spent many years looking for you and would very much like to meet you. All of your remaining family would."

"I have family?"

Dumbledore nodded, "You do. Would you consider a visit? I know Eric is very anxious to have you home and was hoping you'd consider Christmas with them."

"Eric?"

"You're godfather and uncle." She nodded, "On whose side?"

"Your father."

She nodded, feeling very dazed. "What other things did you want to figure out before telling me?"

Dumbledore gave her a slight smile, "You've been missing for eighteen years, my dear, there is plenty to be sorted but it is all being taken care of. The important thing is that you have been returned to the right time and are, as you were meant to be, here at Hogwarts, graduating a Gryffindor of 1978." She nodded numbly again. "Shall I contact Eric? Or would you perhaps prefer some time?"

Hermione shook her head, "I'd like to meet him, please."

Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling, "I'm sure he will be delighted."

Hermione nodded and watched the Headmaster get up and use the floo. She felt like she must be in shock. Or dreaming. Maybe this was all a crazy dream and she was still in her bed mourning the people she cared about she knew would die.

A moment later, a very distinguished looking wizard stepped out of the floo. "Hermione." He breathed.

She nodded and stood holding her hand out politely, "Hello Mr…." She blushed.

"Eric Odin." He smiled at her and shook her hand, "I am your fathers younger brother."

Hermione nodded, "Pleased to meet you." She whispered.

He laughed, "You have no idea little one." He turned to Dumbeldore, "Can I take her home?"

"If she wishes."

They both turned to her, "Al… alright."

He smiled kindly at her and pulled her hand through his arm, "You're safe. I promise. I'd protect you with my life."

She nodded and let him lead her to the fireplace as he tossed in floo powder, "We'll talk tomorrow." He called to Dumbledore before stepping into the flames, "Odin's Bluff." He called and then fireplaces danced past them for several minutes.

He steadied her, keeping her from falling as they stepped out of a very large fireplace into a large but warm and inviting living room. The furniture was big and sturdy, lots of natural wood, worn brown leather couches and books, books on every wall.

"Welcome." He said, tugging her into the room.

"Where are we."

"Odin's Bluff." He grinned at her, "In Sweden."

"Sweden?"

He nodded, "Come on." He pulled her hand and led her through the house. Below the large living room was the kitchen and above it seven bedrooms.

"It's not English proper." He said with a shrug, "But out here we aren't as cold as them nose in the air aristocrats."

"Are you, are we, pure blood?" She hesitated.

"No." He shook his head, "Mixed through and through."

"Mixed?"

"Aye. Your Mama was a muggle born and your grandmother, my mother, was a muggle, our Gran married a werewolf and her daughter a Veela so we've got a little of everything along the lines somewhere." He boomed a laugh, "Come on, let's have something to eat. Elsa?"

A house elf popped up beside them grinning and dancing, "Is this Missy Hermione?" She grinned.

"It is." Eric nodded. "Hermione this is Elsa, she's been with the family for years."

"I'm a good elf." She danced around them, "I is making Missy anything she like to eat, even icky British foods!"

Hermione laughed at the little elf, "Anything is fine Elsa, thank you."

"Coming to the kitchen now?"

"We'll be down in a minute, I want to show Hermione something first."

"Ok!" She grinned, her ears flapping as she nodded and then popped away.

"She's cute."

"She's fantastic." Eric agreed.

"Do you have many?"

"Three, one at each house, or rather should be but they pop in and out of all of them helping each other and chatting, actually I suppose we have five but two are free."

"You freed them?"

He nodded, "Not against their will." He seemed firm; "I'd never do that to Elsa or Turi. Siri was freed by your mother actually and when she realized how much it hurt Siri she swore the little elf would always have a place with them. After…" He looked away, "I took her in eighteen years ago." He sighed, "Loki is her baby so he was born free."

"What about the other one you own?"

"Kalle. He's very old, I try not to let him do to much, mostly he hangs out looking after Loki and letting Siri feel she's needed."

"Is he Loki's father?"

"Turi is and he's Elsa's son."

She nodded, "You treat them well." It was part observation, part hope and part question.

He nodded and shrugged, "They're family." He moved across the room to a shelf and pulled out a book. "This is your mother." He shrugged, "Her sister wouldn't let me have anything else but I saved it for you."

Hermione looked through the mix of muggle and wizarding photos slowly, "That's my brother." He pointed to a good-looking man who resembled him very closely.

"How much younger are you?"

Eric shrugged, "Nine years."

"She was much younger than him."

He nodded, "Your mother was in my year. It's how they met." He sighed. "She was beautiful and kind if very shy. He fell for her immediately. Alyssa was very cold and your mothers warmth drew him despite how wrong he knew it was. She was pregnant a month later."

"She was only eighteen?"

He nodded, "Nineteen when Alyssa killed her."

He shook himself from the sad memories, "Come on, let's go help Elsa." He pulled her to her feet and led her down the stairs.

Hermione spent the next week and a half getting to know Eric as well as her two cousins Astrid and Brigit and Brigit's husband Neil.

When it was time to return to Hogwarts she was afraid to go, afraid it would be a dream and also afraid of facing the reality of it all. She was Hermione Cassidy Odin. She'd lived eighteen years in the future and had returned to her own time. Harry, Ron, all the adventures they shared, they would never happen, not for the friends she missed so well, their little trio existed only in her memories now.

Eric hugged her, lifting her off her feet as he left her in the Great Hall to go meet with Dumbledore. "I'll see you at graduation Mia." He winked at her and turned away.

Mia saw James frowning at her and Lily waving her over.

"Hey." She grinned at them, "Sorry I didn't say goodbye, I went home after all."

"Dumbledore said your uncle came to get you for the holiday." Lily told her.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded in the direction Eric had disappeared, "He's gone to talk with Dumbeldore."

"That was your uncle?" James asked, at her nod he smiled at her and then wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "I'm just glad you're back. We missed you."

"I missed you to." She assured him, letting him lead her up to the common room.

Sirius was glowering into the fire, Peter was glancing nervously from him to Remus who was tapping his fingers on the end of the couch.

"So, tell us about your uncle Mia. Why did he personally bring you into Hogwarts and go talk with Dumbledore?"

Mia blushed and shrugged, "He's also my godfather but I was raised by my muggle family, there's some issues he's working out with my inheritance and things since his brother wasn't married to my mother."

"He's gorgeous!" Alice sighed sinking onto the couch.

"Oi!" Frank glared at her.

"Oh, you know I love you but that man was over six feet of lean muscle with shaggy dirty blonde hair and pale blue eyes." She waved a hand in front of her face.

"He was really hot." Lily agreed.

"Oi!" James shot her a glare.

"Puhlease." Lily snorted, "You hardly need me to stroke your ego Potter."

"I am sexy aren't I?" He laughed.

"So the date went well?" Hermione inquired laughing.

Lily blushed.

"She's my girlfriend." James grinned, "LILY EVANS IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" He shouted, making her flush bright red and the common room laugh, hooting and hollering to cheer him on.

"James!" She hissed.

"Well you are." He grinned at her. "You agreed, you're even wearing my lucky scarf."

"Why is that your lucky scarf?" Remus asked.

"She agreed to go out with me when I was wearing it." James said so seriously we all burst into laughter.

"How was your holiday Remus? Have a nice time with your mum?"

He nodded, "I did thank you."

"Peter?" Lily asked kindly.

"Fine." He told her quietly, blushing at the attention.

"What trouble did you two get into here or did Lily keep you in line?" Hermione grinned at James.

He shrugged, "No one to prank really. It was rather quiet really."

She reached out and squeezed his hand, it had been his first Christmas without his parents and she could read the sadness in his eyes.

Classes started the following day and Hermione was pleased to receive a letter from Astrid.

_Mia,_

_How's it being back? At school I mean? Ok, with us too. You seemed happy to be here but I'm sure it's been hard for you and you're still adjusting. You can talk to me about anything. That or school or boys or well anything._

Hermione could hear her laughter in the words and see her pale blue eyes dancing and full of warmth.

_The owl that delivered this is for you. Her name is Sima._ _Write me anytime. Brigit says to send her best wishes for the term as well and she's gathering books to send you as we speak so I'd expect a heavy bit of mail tomorrow. Neil is laughing at her of course because really who needs more to read than already on your heavy class list? She insists you'll love them and that you might need them for something. I'll never understand how you two can sit and read for hours on end without so much as moving but Brigit swears you are kindred spirits and the book gene skipped me. I figure she just got my share while we were in the womb. _

_Anyways, I best be off to work. Write me soon and have a wonderful start of term._

_Astrid._

Hermione pet the beautiful jet black owl and gave it a crust.

"You're beautiful Sima." The owl tilted its head at her and hooted softly. "Do you know where the owlry is?" With a flutter of wings in answer the owl took off after the others.

"She's lovely." Lily said watching the bird fly away.

"My cousin sent her for me, her name is Sima."

"It means treasure." Lily told her.

The boys finally came down to breakfast, quickly filling their plates, and bellies before first class.

The term was full of studies as they prepared for their NEWTs. Even the boys were found, willingly surrounded in books and parchment, both in the common room and the library. Unlike Harry and Ron, they were good students and didn't need to be pressured to study. Well Peter wasn't a good student but he tried and they all did their best to help him. Even Hermione who didn't like or trust him but was trying not to judge him for a future that hadn't and might not ever happen.

Thoughts of her old friends would pop into her mind and she'd feel sad and lonely, missing them so much but then Lily or Alice or more often, a Marauder would distract her and she'd again be wrapped in this world.

She got letters from Astrid and Brigit weekly and Eric sent one almost as often. He also showered her with gifts, from new quills to sweets and even a broom, which made James laugh and Sirius glower.

She had allowed herself to get close to all of them but the closeness she'd shared with Sirius the day in the cave didn't return and she was sorry for it.

When NEWTs arrived they were all a wreck of nerves and came out of them exhausted and relieved.

It was sitting outside under the giant oak, after their last NEWT Remus told her his secret.

"Mia?"

"What's wrong Remus?" She smiled at him. "Second guessing your last exam?"

He shook his head and dropped next to her, "I found out a little bit ago Lily knew and I, well, I thought you should too. You've become a good friend and I, well I wanted to tell you, I, um, I don't want you to be upset but, well, I care about you." Remus stuttered out.

For a moment she as afraid he was going to say he had feelings for her, "I, well" what could she say? She couldn't stop thinking about being pressed into Sirius's back on his broom, or his clean, sexy scent or how's his grey eyes sparkled when he talked.

"I'm a werewolf." He breathed out not looking at her.

Hermione giggled, she tried to stifle it but it popped out and his head shot to her in surprise which made it impossible not to laugh at his expression. 'I'm sorry Remus." She managed. "I, well, I just, sort of knew that."

"You did?" He sounded hopeful and it tore at her heart he'd been so afraid of her reaction, thinking she might reject his friendship.

She nodded, "For a long time now." She smiled warmly at him and shrugged, "It's not a big deal."

"Really?" He whispered.

She nodded and nudged his shoulder with her own, "Really."

He breathed a sigh of relief, "You and Lily both just knew huh?"

Hermione nodded, "I can't speak for Lily but my powers of deduction worked it out a while ago."

He nodded, "She's known for years from that to and never said anything. She was always nice to me."

"Well that's because you are a good guy Remus Lupin."

"Thanks." He blushed.

The others joined them as they came out of the exam and instead of the air of celebration; they were all tired and a little sad.

"That's the end then." James said dropping down on the grass.

"Yup." Sirius agreed.

"We're graduating." Lily sighed.

They all dosed in the grass, occasionally talking but mostly just enjoying the warmth of the summer day and the relief of not having another exam.

Graduation was two days later and in those two days the excitement had built steadily.

"ERIC!" Hermione shouted, running over to her uncle when she saw him in the crowd.

He grinned at her, "Hey Mia!" He called moving towards her and pulling her into a hug as soon as they met.

"MIA!" Astrid and Brigit called bounding over for hugs as well.

"Neil is here to." Brigit told me, "He's getting us seats."

Hermione nodded and turned to the voice calling her name, "I've got to go." She grinned, "Sorry."

"Go on. Graduate." Astrid grinned.

"See you after!" She called running over to Alice and Lily.

The ceremony was wonderful and when halfway through his speech James stopped talking, turned to Lily and proposed the whole hall erupted in applause.

Lily agreed and they kissed.

"LILY EVANS AGREED TO MARRY ME!" James shouted spinning her around, making the whole hall laugh and all the Gryffindors stamp there feet, hooting, hollering and cheering the couple.

With all the excitement and the hugs goodbye the day moved to quickly and Hermione breathed a sigh as she sat on her bed at Odin's Bluff. She looked around the room and the last year finally sunk in. She was never going home. No Harry or Ron, no Golden Trio, no Sunday dinner at the Burrow, gossiping with Ginny or seeing any of her other friends. She was Hermione Cassidy Odin, it was 1978 and she had just said goodbye to the Marauders and Lily.

Hermione curled on the bed, her body heaving with the sobs as she mourned the life she'd had and the people she loved. There were so many she hoped to save and she loved them, James, Remus, Sirius and Lily, Alice and Frank but what would the future look like? Would Voldemort win? Would he die sooner and leave Harry to grow up happily with his family? Would nothing change and she not be able to save any of them.

Hermione felt a large hand on her back, giving her his calm support but her uncle said nothing, just letting her cry. When finally she stopped he squeezed her shoulder, "Rest now Mia. Things will be ok in time."

The year sped by and Mia was happier than she could remember being, she still missed Harry and Ron, so much her heart ached with it but she loved her family and the friends she'd made.

It was now May and Lily and James's wedding. The ceremony was beautiful and the groom obviously elated as his broad grinning face stayed on his beautiful new bride the entire night.

Everyone had to laugh as he shouted, "LILY EVANS IS MY WIFE!" In the reception hall as a toast.

"I'M LILY POTTER!" She shouted amidst the cheers, making them all cheer harder and James grin before kissing her.

"Dance with me?" Sirius held out his hand and Mia smiled at him, nodding.

When he pulled her into his arms, she breathed in his clean, fresh scent and felt her body relax as it had while they were flying.

"Mia?"

"Hmm?" She hummed, her head resting on his shoulder as she leaning into his body.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Sirius?" She asked stepping back a little to look him in the eyes.

"I don't mean, well, I mean." He blushed, "I'm not flirting." He said in a huff.

"I'm sorry?" She was confused now.

"I know I'm a flirt, I think rake is the term Mrs. P used," he smiled sadly, "A devilish rake." Then he shook his head and focused back on her, "She would have liked you."

"I wish I'd met her."

"Me too." He sighed. "Listen, what I'm trying to do, is ask you out, for real." He sighed, "Hell, I'm normally much smoother than this its just it never mattered before, I was just flirting and I'm not, I mean, well I like you. A lot. I might love you really. I have for a while and um, I thought, bloody hell it's hard when you like a girl."

Hermione laughed, "Yes Sirius, I'll go out with you?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"HERMIONE GRANGER JUST AGREED TO GO OUT WITH ME!" He shouted.

"ABOUT TIME!" James shouted back.

The other guests began to clap and cheer again while Hermione blushed and hid her face in his chest.

Sirius chuckled, "Sorry, I got excited." Then he shook his head, "No wonder the gits always doing it."

Hermione laughed at him as they continued to twirl around the floor, "It's Odin actually. Hermione Cassidy Odin."

"Huh." He nodded, "Thought the Uncle looked familiar."

"Familiar?"

"Odin, Dane Markku Odin was a famous chaser, a Ravenclaw and his brother was a Gryffindor Keeper."

"Dane was my father and Eric, my uncle was the Gryffindor Keeper."

Sirius nodded, "Thought he killed his…" Sirius trailed off. "Sorry Mia."

She shook her head, "The Odin is new actually, I was born with my mothers name, Cassidy because they weren't married." She swallowed, "His wife killed my mother before he killed her."

Sirius's arms tightened around her briefly, "I'm sorry."

"Me too." She whispered, only regretting it meant regretting meeting Harry and Ron and she couldn't do that.

Her relationship with Sirius progressed quickly, it seemed when a Marauder fell it was for keeps. Or so she realized when a year after they danced at Lily and James's wedding, they were dancing at their own.

Hermione had joined the order with the others and they all fought against the Death Eaters until Lily and a month later Hermione, were pronounced pregnant and the two women were safely placed behind research books.

Harry James Potter was born, July 27th and looked just like his father, except for his mothers eyes. Hermione cried as she held him, her first real friend, her best friend.

Five long weeks later she gave birth to Robert Alexander Black.

A year later Cassidy Rose Black followed and when both families went into hiding they used Eric as their secret keepers. The fight against Voldemort continued. Hermione wasn't able to save Alice or Frank. They weren't tortured into blank slates but rather Alice died in a duel with Bellatrix and Frank a few years later in an attack on the ministry. Eventually Voldemort was defeated and Hermione snorted at the irony of it all, Bellatrix had killed him in a fit of jealousy, turned out Alyssa and she were distantly related and shared the same crazy.

Hermione made sure they knew about the Horcrux's and Aurors hunted them down with Dumbledore's help, long before Harry and Robert went to Hogwarts.

The two boys, raised like brothers, were instantly friends with one Ronald Weasley and as the years passed and Hermione watched them grow up she knew this was the life they had deserved. The one her mother had almost stolen from them in an accident of fate that changed the proper timeline.

Hermione wasn't sure what had changed it back but she was glad. She missed her friend Harry but her godson Harry was so much happier and freer.

His life was everything it always should have been and watching him marry Ginny was one of the best moments of her life. Only topped when her own daughter married one previously lost Fred Weasley. Her youngest, another son, married Remus and Tonks daughter many years later, and though the age difference was large, no one said a word in protest.

The years passed, good and bad, with Sirius growing old by her side and while she did have to bury some she loved, the fates had been kind to them, now that time had managed to correct itself.


End file.
